


The Voices in Her Head

by SeriTheButterfly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriTheButterfly/pseuds/SeriTheButterfly
Summary: “Have you ever... heard the Seven’s voices?”One day in childhood, Cersei started hearing them. However, being able to hear them was not a blessing... but a curse.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	1. The Fall

Have you ever heard the Seven? Having their voices in your brain, telling you truths you don’t want to know?

I have. It was... back when I was a child, proud and mighty, innocent yet cruel in a childish way.

I was with my brother. Back then, I was always with him. We did everything together... we’re partners, and I believed we would always be.

Until that day... when they started to talk to me.

“ _Don’t play with him._ ” They ordered. Their voice, all overlapped with each other, shocked me into covering my ears.

“Who is that? Come out!” I shouted. I felt that my brother was beside me, asking me what’s wrong, but I didn’t have the energy to talk to him then.

“ _If you don’t listen to me, then he’ll kill you one day._ ” Cold, condemning voices told me with a sneer.

“...Huh?” I stepped back and stared at Jaime. He stared back at me, worry evident on his face.

_He... he’s going to kill me?_

“ _Yes, in a distant future, when he finally sees who you really are._ ” They said.

“Cersei? Are you alright?” My brother extended a hand...

_He’s going to kill you._

“Don’t come any closer!” I pushed his hand away, and he stood there, eyes widened with hurt. Before I could do anything, he ran out of the room.

It’s just me... and them.

“ _What are you?_ ” I asked in my head.

The answer was instant. “ _We’re... gods._ ”

“ _The Seven-who-are-one?_ ”

They seemed amused. _“...Aye.”_

I... wasn’t sure what to believe. “ _Why did you choose me?_ ”

“ _Only you can hear us,_ ” Their voices sounded a bit irritated, “ _We won’t be talking to you if any of them can._ ”

My brain was a mess, but there’s one thing clear in my mind. “ _I’m special. Chosen. I know it._ ”

“ _Haha, especially evil maybe._ ” The voices cracked.

“I’m not evil.” Did I say it out loud?

“ _You can deny it however you want, but it’s the truth. You’re a child-murderer, a brother-fucker, a usurper, and a treasonous bitch._ ”

“I’m not!”

“ _But you’re. You’re. You’re._ ”

They repeated the words like a chant. Even when I screamed and rolled on the floor in pain, I still heard them. They didn’t stop until I was carried to my own bed, drugged with the milk of poppy.

Since then... they never left me.

“ _This’s the punishment you deserve._ ”

—-

The days after that, I hid it in my own room as much as possible. Mother had got the Maester to check on me, but he couldn’t find anything wrong.

Quite a few times I wanted to tell her what I have heard, but the words never reached my lips.

“ _She won’t believe you even if you tell her, anyway._ ” They said coldly.

That’s what they told me, but for my part, I found myself scared. What if she did believe me? Believe what they said about me?

I... I already lost my brother. My other half. I didn’t want to lose mother too.

Jaime came to see me a few times, but every time I shut him away. I knew it’s the right thing to do... it’s the only way I could be safe.

That’s what I thought, at that time.

I never knew what exactly mother wrote to father, but he went back home from the capital within a few weeks. He must be worried even if he’s not showing it.

“ _You’re just his pawn to sell to the highest bidder._ ” They happily supplied.

“...” I stared at father blankly. He stared back at me. “Cersei, your mother told me you refused to leave your own chambers.”

I didn’t answer. His expression darkened, “You need to stop this nonsense right now. Do you know how worried your mother and brother are? How can I marry you to the prince if you - ”

“Am I... really just a pawn for you to marry out?” I asked.

“ _Of course, you’re! Only your brother is worthy to continue his legacy!_ ” They’re laughing, but I wanted to hear father’s answer.

He grabbed my shoulders. “Who told you that?”

“...No one.”

He tried to read the truth from my face, but I had forgotten the use of most of my facial muscles at that time. All he saw was my blank expression. “Listen. I want you to marry Rhaegar because - “

_“ - Because he wants a grandson on the Iron Throne.”_

“ - Because you’ll enjoy being a queen. You deserve to be a queen - “

_“ - And once your husband is dead, he’ll marry you to yet another bidder. Got to squeeze all those remaining values out your body, you see.”_

“ - And if you straighten up yourself, you could be the best queen ever.”

“ _You’ll never marry the prince anyway. Only the king.”_

“ _The... king?”_ I didn’t say it out loud this time. For father, all he saw was that I was staring at him, my mouth half opened like a lackwit.

“ _The black-haired king. But maybe it won’t happen this time - oh.”_

They paused as father pulled me out of bed forcefully. I grit in pain - not much because of father, but they were laughing so hard that it hurt my ears.

“ _Hahaha! Now that Tywin sees you, he won’t be able to marry you out - we’ve saved Westeros!”_

“Stop it! You’re too loud! Please!” I started screaming before I knew it.

“Snap out of it, Cersei!” Father shouted.

It’s not until that they put me on the milk of poppy again... that I stopped hearing their laughter.

But they were always there. Watching me.

“ _We’re not going to let you off the hook that easily._ ”

—-

Time past differently after that. Day or night, I’m constantly drugged on the milk of poppy. Whenever I was awake, I would hear them.

They’re no longer laughing, however. I heard them cursing me, blaming me on... some sort of misfortune.

Sometimes, I even heard them arguing among themselves.

_“It’s not enough! We need to get her to be functional, to go and kill - “_

_“Do we even know for sure that we can leave?”_

_“What else could we do? We need to try everything!”_

_“If I’m gonna be stuck in here for an eternity, I’m not gonna let her live well - “_

I... had no idea what they’re saying at that time. After a while, I learned to stop trying to understand. All I needed to know was that... this a never-ending nightmare. The punishment I deserve.

The only salvation was the time I spent with my mother. Mother... not even them had bad things to say about her.

After father’s visit, mother had stopped to ask me to tell her what happened, stopped telling me to be strong. She even forbid Jaime from visiting me again, seeing how I shivered in fear every time I heard his voice.

One day, mother told me, “Cersei, you’re going to have a new brother or sister.”

I widened my eyes - not because of mother said, but they had suspiciously gone silent, then...

_“Is that... is that who I think it’s?”_

_“Oh yes, it’s him!”_

For a moment their sounds of celebration made my head hurt again, but I managed to say, “Congrats, mother. The child is surely... blessed.”

_They love him, after all. If I‘m cursed, then him..._

_Why’s a babe not yet born get to be loved?_

“ _He’s the best. You’re the worst. You’ll never understand.”_ They responded immediately.

_...So this’s how it’s._

Mother saw my expression and smiled. “I know you’ll be happy for me. You don’t want to see Jaime, but you’ll come and greet your new sibling later, right?”

“...Aye, of course.” I forced out a smile.

After she left, I heard them discussing among themselves. Though this time, their voices were... fuzzy. Muffled. As if they’re talking in the next room.

As if they didn’t want me to hear them.

I tried my best to concentrate - it might be the first time I actively tried to listen to them since I had heard them. Why would there be anything they need to hide?

_“ - Will die, though.”_

_“ - Happen... there’s nothing we - “_

_“ - Here to change things.”_

_“ - Too late, unless she - but then he won’t be born.”_

_“He’s much more - the third head - “_

_“Oh come on, he isn’t a secret - “_

_“Shh! Be careful, if Cersei hears us - “_

Then I couldn’t hear anything. The silence should be a blessing, but I just felt my heartbeat increasing, my thoughts in a whirl.

_Die... who’ll die?_

_“He won’t be born”, they said, that must be my new brother..._

_“Unless she”, she what? Who’re they talking about? Me... or my mother?_

_But they referred to me by my name later. Then it’s probably mother._

_Someone will die. It isn’t the baby since they said he’s “much more” -_

Once I had reached the conclusion, I stood up. It’s not the time to waste my life on a bed.

_Mother... she would die if the baby was born._

_Then I -_

Two things occurred immediately once I left my chambers.

**_“What’re you trying to pull here?”_ **

Their voices attacked me, making my view blackened for a second. I tripped and my face was about to crush on the floor.

“Cersei!” At the same time, I heard my brother’s voice.

He held me by my arms and straightened me up. Even then, I still couldn’t see anything, and they’re raging at me.

**_“You cannot do this, bitch! You cannot kill him!”_ **

**_“He’s one of the saviors of this world! You’ll destroy everything!”_ **

Their words were buzzing in my brain. But I ignored them all and tried to search that one voice.

The voice... that just called my name.

“Cersei! Can you hear me? Guards! Someone, help!” Jaime cried.

_I... I pushed him away, didn’t I?_

_Why’s he just outside my chambers? Is he waiting for a chance to kill me?_

_But he sounded genuinely worried about me. Even now he’s trying to reach me..._

_I want to believe him... more than the Voices in my head._

“I can hear you, Jaime!” I said.

It’s then that my vision returned, even if they’re still raging at me.

I saw my other half the first time in many months. There’re tears dropping from the corners of his eyes. He’s no longer my mirror image; during our time apart, I have pulled out most of my hair, I knew how horrible I looked then.

_But he’s still on my side._

“Don’t cry now, I need your help.”

He blinked and nodded, really to take on any task I was going to give him.

_That’s the Jaime I love._

_“Oh no don’t you dare,”_ They said, _“Don’t involve him in this.”_

My head was still aching, but I ignored them. “Mother... she’ll die if her baby is born. We can’t let that happen.”

He stared at me, his mouth half opened - he must want to ask how could know this. But then what he said was, “What can we do?”

I froze. I might have run out of the room, determined to save mother, but I hadn’t come up with any plan yet.

I heard they’re laughing again - just then they’re desperately trying to stop me, now that they knew I didn’t know how to process, they must be relieved.

...Wait, was there something wrong with my statement?

Just when I thought of that, I saw mother running up the stairs.

“Cersei... and Jaime? You two are together? Oh, you’ve finally recovered!”

She pulled both of us into a hug. Behind her, I saw the stairs she just came up from.

At that time, I thought -

_Would she lose the baby if she fell down from the stairs?_

**_“Don’t! Stop!”_** They shouted -

_No, I -_

_Gods or no, I have to save her!_

Foolishly, I pushed with all my strength.

Mother fell backwards, her eyes full of surprise.

“Mother!” Jaime screamed -

He stepped forward to catch her, but that only caused him to lose his balance too.

And they both fell, fell... to the bottom of the stairs.


	2. His Judgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has to face her father's judgment.

“Why...?” Mother asked. My uncle said she insisted on seeing me... and he couldn’t refuse the demand of a dying woman.

I was being restrained by two guards on both sides. Once mother... died, they would send me back into my room... this time, door locked from outside and windows blocked.

Jaime wasn’t here. My uncle said... he hadn’t woken up yet.

_“Tell her you’re sorry.”_ They told me.

“I’m sorry... I, I only wanted to save you...” I had no hands to wipe my tears, but I kept blinking... I had to see mother’s face.

_“That’s right, carve it in your brain. This’s all your fault.”_

“I... forgive you. So, don’t do it again... alright?” Mother slowly raised a hand vaguely in my direction.

“I won’t do that anymore! I’ll listen, I’ll listen...” I wanted to hold her hand, to tell her I didn’t mean it to end up like this, but all I saw... was she closing her eyes.

And she never opened them again.

—-

_“Is she... with you now?”_ I asked them.

_“...”_ Once they heard my question, they remained silent for so long that I started to think they sent mother to the Seven Hells just to punish me.

Eventually, they answered in a subdued tone, _“She’s not with us... we’ve sent her to a safe place far far away.”_

_“In Heaven?”_

_“...Yes.”_ They seemed reluctant to tell me more _. “Earlier, you said you’ll listen. Is that direct to us?”_

_“Aye. I was wrong... I shouldn’t act on my own. From now on, I’ll follow your orders.”_ I was sincere in my thoughts. I didn’t want to make any mistakes again... to lose anyone I loved.

_“That won’t repair the damage you did. Your younger brother, the baby you just killed, was to be a great man. Now he’d never born. The future has been drastically altered... do you understand what we’re saying?”_

I nodded. _“Jaime, he... will he ever wake up?”_

Silence again. _“...We don’t know.”_

_“Then what should I do?”_

_“You’re helping if you stop doing anything. Wait.”_

I waited, sitting on my bed.

They’re right... it’ll be better if I do nothing. From now on, all I should do is to follow their orders.

My existence has no other meaning.

I had no idea how long had past until they talked to me again. They said, _“Jaime will recover.”_

_“Thank you.”_ I lowered my head as if bowing _. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”_

_“Enough. Listen, they’ve contacted your father, he - he will judge you once he come back.”_

_“Will father put me to death?”_

_“Unlikely, you’re still a Lannister. Tywin knows that you’re crazy, he’ll either lock you up here forever, or send you to the Silent Sisters.”_

_“Is that what you desire me to be? To serve you?”_

_“No - not anymore. We need you to play the game under our instructions. You need to appear sane and innocent, here.”_

_“I don’t understand.”_ I felt so stupid then.

_“Eat well, sleep well. Fix your look first. When Tywin arrived, he needs to think that the accident has cured your madness.”_

_“Accident...?”_

_“Joanna’s death. We all know who’s fault that was, but Tywin needs to believe you didn’t push her deliberately. Get it?”_

_“I see... but father, will he believe me?”_

_“...If you follow our plan, he’ll.”_ But they didn’t sound confident.

—-

“What do you have to say for yourself.” Father said once I was brought in front of him. His eyes were full of disdain and hatred.

My brother was beside him, his head still covered in bandages. In contrast, his gaze was one of fear and confusion.

...I had heard of the accusations he levelled against me through them. Yet it still hurt when I was facing him.

_“You know what to do.”_

_“Of course.”_ I lowered my head, my face a picture of confusion, guilt and shame. “Mother... I didn’t recognise her that day.”

Jaime went red in anger as soon as the words were out of my mouth. Father had to hold his arm to stop him from approaching me. “You tell me that you didn’t recognise your own mother?”

“I remembered talking to Jaime, and then it appeared... I didn’t know it was mother, all I saw was a red lion trying to devour us. So I - I pushed it off the stairs. It’s when it fell... that I saw her as who she was.” I told father the lie they prepared for me.

Father was frowning deeply, while Jaime pointed a finger at me, “You’re lying! She called out our names, and you let her embrace us!”

“I didn’t hear... anything she said... I only saw a red lion growling at us, walking closer and closer! So when it touched me, I had to defend myself!”

“You claimed innocence by delusion,” Father stated coldly, “Do you mean to say you’ve recovered completely?”

_“The medicine.”_ They reminded me.

“When I saw mother fell, it was as if some sort of spell broke. Everything cleared up... I promised mother that I’ll change. I haven’t needed to take the milk of poppy since then, and I haven’t seen or heard anything out of ordinary after that.”

“But then... why did you tell me mother’d die?” My brother asked.

“The maester told me mother’s pregnancy would be dangerous for her... and I thought - ”

“He didn’t inform me about that,” Father turned to order, “Bring him here.”

I watched in silence as our measter was dragged into the center of the room. He looked around, not understanding what he did wrong.

“What’s your connection to the Reynes?” This was the first thing father asked.

“None, my lord!” He was truly terrified then.

“None? Then why did you poison my daughter? Whispered lies into her ears?” Father glared at him, but surprisingly in his eyes I found no hatred, only a cold condemnation. “Hang him. Contact the Citadel and tell them to send us a new measter.”

“No, I didn’t do that, my lord! Please believe me!” I could hear his cries all the way when he was pulled outside.

_“RIP. Your sacrifice won’t be forgotten... are we the bad guys here?”_

_“Hey, maesters conspired to kill dragons. Plus, don’t you remember, we found him with that girl! I bet he’s like Pycelle.”_

They’re chatting and joking among themselves like usual. I tuned them all out; my attention was on my own family.

The whole time, my brother was watching the scene unfolded with his mouth half-opened. After we stopped hearing the measter’s scream, he looked at me, “Cersei, I’m sorry. I don’t know he... he did that to you.”

Before I could respond, father said, “You’ll have time to talk to your sister later. Go to rest for now, I need to talk to Cersei privately.”

If Jaime wanted to protest, he lost the will to do so after I nodded at him, urging him to leave. I looked at his back when he left... in truth, I wanted him to stay, but couldn’t.

Because I could feel father’s gaze on me the entire time.

Once we’re alone, he locked eyes with me. “This was a clumsy and overt attempt at shifting the blame.”

_“Oh shit.”_

_“Damn, he figured it out! What should we do? WHAT SHOULD WE DO?”_

“...” I wasn’t too affected by their panic. Father covered it up for me, did he not? He won’t punish me, I thought naively.

“Nothing to say, huh? No matter. For the rest of the world, all they would know is the story you made up. You’ll stay here until I marry you out... however, Jaime is coming with me.”

_He just decided to forgive me..._

“You’re telling him?”

“Absolutely. He’ll learn to guard against you... you’ll never have the Rock.”

“I didn’t mean to kill Jaime. Or mother.”

“I’ll not,” The grip he had on my shoulders tightened, “Believe the words of a kinslayer.”

“It hurts,” I said, but he didn’t let go of me.

There, he gave his final judgment.

“You’re no longer a daughter of mine.”


	3. Broken Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meets the King and his son, and the Voices advance their plan.

Time past slowly and painfully.

How long has it been? Three years? Four? When every day was the same, it was hard to remember.

Father had requested my Uncle Kevan to watch me closely, they told me, and he had made sure I would remain isolated within my own home, claiming distrust on outsiders after mother’s death.

Uncle Kevan didn’t believe my innocence more than father did. I could see the distrust in his eyes clearly. I might have resumed my previous life in appearance, but I was still a prisoner in all but name.

And my brother, my other half... was gone forever.

I had lost everyone that I once cared for. Now, I only existed... as their vassal in this world.

_“You won’t stay here forever,”_ They encouraged me, _“Tywin can’t hide you here forever even if he wants to.”_

I knew the reason they said so by then. According to them, the King had taken an interest in me. He wanted to know my role in mother’s death and father’s refusal to bring me to King’s Landing only fuelled his curiosity.

So, one day when I was informed of the King and Prince Rhaegar’s arrival in westlands, and how I was arranged to meet them, I wasn’t surprised.

My aunt Genna had come and prepared me for the meeting, “Smile, sweetie, you look better when you smile.” She said.

I looked into the mirror. The girl there wasn’t beautiful at all. She was pale and gaunt, and her eyes were hollow.

_“You’re the Light of the West. It’ll be bad if you don’t know how to smile when you meet Aerys.”_

I tried to smile, and the girl inside the mirror only made a grimace.

“That’s right.” My aunt said, so it’s probably all right.

I had long since lost any ability to judge how my expression looked.

—-

“Your grace,” I bowed deeply, “It’s an honour to - ”

“Come, come and let me see you closer.” The King ordered.

_“Oh man, Aerys is unpredictable, but he shouldn’t be too mad before Duskendale... just flatter him, he likes it.”_ They nervously added.

I obeyed his order and stepped forward, my grimace of a smile fixed on my face. He poked my face happily and mumbled, “Ha, Tywin kept refusing to bring you to court, what he’s afraid of? I know, he misses Joanna too much...” He concluded, “You look like her.”

“Thank you.” What should I say again? “Your grace is handsome and kingly as well.”

I didn’t know what else to say, but that seemed to be enough, as the King nodded, “Speaking sweetly and truly like Joanna too,” Then he bent down and whispered, “Why did you kill her?”

I froze. “I was tricked by the foul maester and his poison...”

“Ah yes, that’s what Tywin told me too,” His voice was coated in barely concealed anger, “What’s the true reason?”

_“Help me,”_ I called, but I knew it’s futile. I could hear their frantic screaming as soon as the question was out of the King’s mouth.

_“OH NO SHE’S GONNA BURN!”_

_“We can’t save you, you need to save yourself!”_

_“Just lie! Make up SOMETHING! Whatever that works!”_

I had no lies to tell. I looked around, tried to search for someone to help me, and met father’s gaze. I called for help wordlessly...

...And he immediately turned away from me.

Of course. Why would I still have any naive hopes? Wishful thinking like this wouldn’t get me anywhere.

There’s only one way...

“I didn’t want her to die. I want to save her... but I messed up.” I confessed. “The babe inside her... I thought it’d kill her if she bore it to terms. Instead, she died with the babe after I pushed her off the stairs.”

That day, if I could just tell the truth as it was... would father still hate me so?

When I glanced upon the King’s face, he was grinning. “Childish stupidity. So simple.” Then he laughed, wildly and hysterically. “Tywin, this is what you want to hide? Joanna’s killer? She’s just a little girl!”

Father still refused to spare a glance at me. “I’m not hiding her, your grace. She’s just not well enough to travel to court.”

“I say she’s well enough. Hey, tell me, do you want to live in the Red Keep?” The King asked suddenly.

_“Say yes!”_ They urged me, and I nodded. “It’d be an honour, your grace.”

“Then it’s settled, you’re coming with us. Come meet my son and heir.”

Prince Rhaegar... I tried to maintain the same composure when talking to him, but polite small talk was all I could do when they’re busily shouting at each other over their opinion of the sliver prince.

_“Ohh, see, he’s smiling! He’s much more handsome than that actor!”_

_“Maybe we could hear him play the harp later!”_

_“We must get him together with Lyanna! The pack of Ice and Fire must be fulfilled!”_

_“No Rhaegar is a rapist! Bobby B did nothing wrong!”_

_“She went with Rhaegar willingly!”_

_“No she was abducted!”_

They really like to argue about that. Every time the prince was brought up, this argument would take place. The first few times they tried to hide the discussion from me, then they didn’t bother anymore after they discovered that I didn’t react to them at all.

I myself had no opinion on the prince. A vassal of the gods didn’t need its own opinion.

...A girl from a long time ago might have looked forward to marrying such a prince, but I had little in common with her now.

Regardless, I continued to smile. Their opinion on Prince Rhaegar might differ widely, but the instructions were clear: I needed to get into the good grace of both of them.

Playing the game, so to speak.

They had finally calmed down a bit, so I managed to hear the prince’s last sentence.

“...So I hope we can be friends too, Lady Cersei.”

“It’s my greatest pleasure.” I only hope my smile looked half as genuine as his.

—-

I thought the biggest trouble living in court would be facing Jaime again, but it turned out father sent him back to Casterly Rock the same day I arrived. Clearly father still believed I had intended to kill him for the Rock.

It didn’t matter. The King liked me... or rather he liked to parade me around whenever father was present. Father’s clear dislike for me greatly amused him every time, and so I remained a favourite in court.

Strangely, that meant I wasn’t able to talk with Prince Rhaegar as they wished me too. Perhaps it’s for the best, for them couldn’t reach an agreement to whether I should encourage him to pursue Lyanna Stark, or urge him to remain faithful to his future wife, whoever that would be.

I tried to touch on the topic of the prince’s marriage several times, but the King had deemed it impossible the second I mentioned the pack of Ice and Fire. “Bah! Who cares about some ancient pack made in the Dance. I won’t betroth my heir to some savage girl.”

So that was the end of this issue. They’re getting frustrated with the lack of process on this mission... until the King was invited to visit Duskendale.

_“If the Defiance of Duskendale doesn’t happen, then Aerys won’t be completely mad, and the rebellion won’t happen!”_

_“The rebellion starts because of Rhaegar, not Aerys! Besides, how can we be sure he won’t burn Rickard just because he doesn’t get captured at Duskendale?”_

_“If we just let Aerys dies in Duskendale and Rhaegar ascends...”_

_“We’re working through Cersei. What power she holds to stop Barristan from his rescue mission?”_

_“As if Cersei has any power to stop Aerys. Tywin tells him not to go too, remember? And he’s his Hand!”_

_“That’s because Tywin is Tywin. Cersei is now Aerys’ favourite, maybe he’ll listen.”_

_“You know, I have a genius plan that’ll definitely work...”_

By the time they had reached this conclusion, I heard, the King had already set his mind on meeting Lord Darklyn. Still, I had to try.

“Your grace!” I kneeled on the ground, in front of all the court. I could see father’s baleful glare for my public display, but I couldn’t go back now. “Please hear me... you absolutely shouldn’t go to Duskendale. Lord Darklyn is planning to hold you hostage in there!”

For a moment there was only silence. Then the King laughed, “Hostage? Taking a dragon hostage? I’ll love to see him try!” He turned to father, “What’s this mummery you two are playing, Tywin?”

“I have given my opinion on this matter. Her actions were not on my instructions.”

Clearly not believing him, the King asked me, “What lead you to think so, little Cersei?”

_I remember they told me..._ “The fact that father urged you not to go, means that he actually wants you to.” I said.

Upon hearing my words, father became as white as a sheet. “What are you implying? You dare to accuse your own father - ”

“Let her continue!” The King shouted.

“Father conspired with Lord Darklyn to kill you and replace you with a younger, more moldable Prince Rhaegar on the Throne. I overheard them when Lord Darklyn came to King’s Landing last time.”

Was I supposed to feel anything, dooming my own father into certain death? I didn’t know whether what I was said was true or not. All I knew... was to follow orders.

_“Tywin doesn’t recognise you as his daughter anymore. So it isn’t kinslaying... and he would order the Mountain to kill many innocents later! This is all right and just!”_ They assured me.

_“And the King will listen to me after this proof of loyalty?”_

_“Correct! And you can try to get Rhaegar to marry Lyanna this time.”_

It was done within a few minutes. Father was arrested, and the King was quickly ordering an army to be raised to destroy House Darklyn. Ignoring father’s cursing behind me, I approached the King carefully. “Your grace, may I have a few requests?”

The King’s face was flushed red in excitement, and he grinned widely when he saw me. “Of course, everything. You saved my life.”

“I wish that my brother would be able to inherit Casterly Rock and the westlands. He knows not of father’s treachery.”

_Jaime must loathe me to death now. He’s truly unrelated to all these... I hope he’ll be smart enough and stay safe._

“Done. What else?”

“I... I believe apart from father and Lord Darklyn, very little people were involved in this plan... I dare say most of Duskendale’s household would not approve of the conspiracy if they knew about it. And Prince Rhaegar... he didn’t know of this, too.”

With Rhaegar’s name out of my mouth, the King’s gaze became sharp. “Rhaegar doesn’t know?”

“I didn’t have much contact with the prince, but he doesn’t seem like the ambitious type... and father wouldn’t trust him on such treacherous plan. It’s too much of a risk.”

“Hmm...” He mused, “I could have had Viserys replace him, but... shame that you’re...” The way he was eyeing me, I felt he just had some horrible idea in mind.

A sentiment they clearly shared.

_“Refuse him!”_

“It’ll help placate those lords in westlands too. Very well - ”

_“I can’t refuse him, he’s the King!”_

“I hereby betroth my heir, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, to Lady Cersei Lannister, in reward of her bravery and loyalty.” He announced grandiosely.

_“Shit... what should we do now?”_

I could only force out an ugly, ugly smile while the rest of the court cheered.


	4. Her Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She spends time with her betrothed.

“...I wonder,” I heard the Prince mused, “What did Lord Tywin plan to do if he had succeeded?”

Father had just been executed then. Until his last moment, he had been denying the charges of treason, while placing the most malicious curse on me. It was no use; Lord Darklyn and his wife had admitted it all under torture.

I was allowed the mercy of not attending the execution, instead encouraged to spend time with Prince Rhaegar. I could gather that the King meant for me to spy on his heir, for he still didn’t trust him while my own loyalty was proven.

Although that’s his intention, the Prince and I, more than five namedays apart, didn’t have much common interest. We’re awkwardly strolling around when he brought up the question.

I could hear them discussing, but the sound was muffled. They still hadn’t decided how to deal with my new position yet.

So it’s up to me.

“He could have pushed you to wed a Lannister... not me, though. I had some cousins of the appropriate ages.”

He sighed, “Then Lord Tywin had misstepped greatly. I wouldn’t allow myself to be under his thumb more than father did.”

“Yet you’ll be a different kind of king.” I would confess it was a way to feel him out. One of the arguments they had was whether the Prince would be a good king or not; I wished to test it for them.

“Not that much. My court will be quieter, but currently, the realm is running itself smoothly. I see no reason to change things.” Did he think I was asking this for the King? But then his tone was disinterested. I supposed he didn’t have much interest in ruling.

_What he’s interested in..._

“...Will you try to bring back the dragons? As the Prince That Was Promised?”

He turned to look at me, his eyes widened. “You believe I’m the Prince That Was Promised?”

_I don’t._ “Who else could it be?”

He nodded eagerly, his eyes brightened up, “Yes, it could only be me.”

_“Wait, what’re you doing? Don’t encourage his delusion!”_ One of them finally realized what I was doing.

_“...I thought I’m supposed to befriend him?”_

_“Yes, but...”_ They hesitated.

“Summerhall was a tragedy,” The Prince continued dreamily, “But it’s in the right direction. I’ll bring the dragons back into this world.”

His enthusiasm threw me off guard. I thought he was untalkative... perhaps he was more similar to his father than at first glance.

_“This isn’t good. He isn’t the Prince That Was Promised, that’s Dany... ask him how he plans to bring the dragons back.”_

“How do you plan to bring the dragons back?”

He smiled secretively, “You’ll know when it happens.”

_“...It’s not some sort of blood sacrifice, is it?”_ I heard them mumbling worriedly. _“Anyway, he should change his mind later, so it doesn’t matter...”_

_Will he though?_ “I have another question,” I said, “I heard you went to the ruins of Summerhall frequently. What’s there? Dragons Eggs?”

He shook his head, “They’ve all turned to stone and ash now... but one day I’ll resurrect them.” He gave me a gentle smile, “Would you like to see it?”

“Summerhall?”

“Aye. I’ll bring my harp.”

They didn’t have any instructions. Perhaps they didn’t care. Perhaps they didn’t know what to do too.

Still, I asked, _“What should I do?”_

I heard a sigh _. “Do what you want. At this point, we’ll rather let you be... the situation is out of our hands now. If you two can, somehow, be happy together, then the Rebellion might not happen.”_

_I can... be happy?_

“I would love to see it with you.” I answered.

—-

The ruin of Summerhall was... well, a ruin. The only thing left there was the shambles of a burnt castle.

I looked around. The Prince was busily dragging a roll of supplies down the horse. The sun was setting...

“...Are we going to stay the night here?”

He smiled. “It’s going to be beautiful. Don’t worry, I’ve brought you blankets. You won’t catch a cold.”

“I’m not worried at all...?”

He brought me into the middle of the ruins and cleared the ground. I sat there watching while he went and lit a fire, preparing for the night. When he was done, it was almost completely dark.

I wasn’t worried, as I had said, but some of them were.

_“Hey... if he tries anything, take the horse and run.”_

_“He isn’t a rapist! How many times - ”_

_“Shh! Didn’t we agreed to drop this for now?”_

I was quite certain that the Prince wouldn’t try anything on me, considering my age, but when he sat beside me, I still curled up slightly.

I didn’t think he noticed my reaction. His eyes were unfocused under the fickle flash. “It’s here... at this time.”

“Huh?”

“Look.” He pointed to the top of the ruined building.

The moonlight filled the hall through the cracks on the ceiling, illuminating the various glass shards in the ashes. A thousand colours sparkled among the dark, shining brighter than the stars in the sky.

“It’s so pretty...” I said.

“It is.” When I looked at him, I saw a strange sight: tears were dropping from his eyes, but he was grinning oddly, the corner of his mouth pulled up almost as if against his will.

I didn’t understand the emotions behind that expression. He continued, “There’s beauty in ashes and smoke... in fire and blood... in where dragons born and died. I was there... we almost succeeded...”

“You couldn’t possibly remember the tragedy of Summerhall. You’re a mere newborn then.” I pointed out.

“I shouldn’t. But I do.” He closed his eyes, “Even now I can hear the shouting and screaming, smell the smoke and the burnt meat, and the red.”

I tilted my head, “Red?”

“Red of the flames. Red of the blood. They’re forever burnt into my eyes.”

_“...I think that’s just his imagination.”_ They whispered.

I had the same conclusion. It seemed inconceivable that he would actually have any memory of that day.

_Unless..._

“Have you ever... heard the Seven’s voices?”

I thought they’d have complained, warned me, but nothing happened.

Perhaps they’re waiting for this moment too.

For me to finally tell someone...

He stared at me surprisingly for a moment, then shook his head. “No,” He murmured gently, “But I should have known you’re someone special. You speak wisely beyond your year... and your eyes are... different.”

“Different...” I had looked into a mirror. I know my eyes were dim and empty. But the way he was minding me... lit something up.

Something I thought was lost ages ago.

A wish that someone would listen to me -

_“You could tell him if you want, Cersei...”_

Someone would care for me.

_“We’d rather for you... to heal.”_

What was that emotion that I heard in their voices? I didn’t understand... I still not understand.

But maybe someday I will.

With their consent, I started telling you my story.

Rhaegar.


	5. Last Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has found some sort of happiness.

He listened to her tale in great concentration. The truth was beyond his wildest imagination. Being able to hear the Voices was not a blessing... but a curse.

He didn’t doubt her, not in the slightest. Since a child, he had the tendency to believe in songs and prophecies. This was no different.

If he was any other person, he might focus on how the Voices made her kill her own parents... but Rhaegar grew up in the court of his father, who committed causal cruelty frequently. Instead, he wanted to know the Voices’ knowledge of the future.

He was disappointed to learn that the Voices didn’t believe him to be the Prince That Was Promised, but he had a bigger concern through listening.

“Are they really the Seven?” He asked once she was finished.

She frowned, her emerald eyes blinking listlessly due to talking nonstop for hours. “Who else could they be...?”

The Voices didn’t say a word. They had long since regretted pretending to be her gods, but it was too late to change the narrative now. Surprisingly it wasn’t for themselves - they didn’t want to shatter her worldview which had been built up.

So, they were nervously watching that exchange.

She suddenly gave a faint smile. “Maybe they’re spirits watching this world. It doesn’t matter who they are.”

If they had hearts, they would have stopped beating at that point.

“If they aren’t who they proclaimed, then how could their words be trusted?” He asked.

_“Cersei, we’re - ”_

She placed a hand in front of him, “Wait...”

_“We’re... not your gods, but other than that, we didn’t lie to you.”_

“They said they didn’t lie.” She repeated to him.

“Then what are they?”

_“...You’re right, Cersei, we’re... spirits... not from this world.”_

_“From another dimension.”_

“Spirits not from this world, they said.”

His eyes darted restlessly while he thought. Could those Voices be trusted? He still couldn’t believe he wasn’t... No, while he was at it, he would learn what those Voices want him to do.

“What’s the importance of the Stark girl?”

They told her somewhat intermittently, not wanting the Prince to pursue Lyanna now that the betrothal was made. She frowned slightly as she listened.

“She’s the mother of the Last Hero, or... Azor Ahai? I don’t know what that’s.”

“I know.” He was excited; he might not be the Prince That Was Promised, but he could still help produce the saviour of this world! “And the father is... me?”

She shook her head perplexedly. “They’re... not sure... you’re needed.”

“I’m... not needed?” What did that mean, how could it be possible -

They had more to say, however. “They said... you’re the top one... percentage... of the realm. The only thing you should do... is to be a good prince.”

Disappointed would be a light way to describe Rhaegar’s reaction. He was devastated. Seeing him, Cersei asked confusingly, “Is there anything wrong with that?”

“Everything,” He almost cried out, “I’m... I’m to be...”

Even with his exaggerated reaction, she didn’t cower. She had almost lost all notions of fear. “This’s just my thoughts,” She clarified, “But isn’t that... good? You don’t need to force yourself to become things that you aren’t.”

His fists tightened, “I was born for this. My parents married so they would give birth to the Prince That Was Promised. I must be - ”

“They said it’s your sister... who’s not yet born. Dragons have interchangeable gender, and she’s the Princess That Was Promised.”

Oh, that’s it? He thought, a sister? One that his father always wanted but was denied? A girl who would bring the dragons back -

...If that’s the case, there’s no point in getting mad towards a little girl, was there?

He looked back at her, defeated, “...Then I’ll be a good prince.”

“Good, they said.” She omitted to mention how they expressed untrust towards his statement. “I think this’s good too.” She added.

“When we return, remember not to tell anyone else about those Voices. I’ll keep it a secret for you... you must be tired, go to sleep, I’ll watch the fire.”

She nodded. “Good night.”

Thought all night, he held his head, thinking. The Voices watched him anxiously. They didn’t wish more misfortune to happen on the girl... more than what they had imposed on her, anyway.

To him, he was struggling to rearrange himself. No doubt, it’s a painful process; he had been telling himself he was special since... since he first heard the prophecy. To accept that there’s no important role prepared for him... that there’s no additional meaning to the suffering he believed he had gone through -

Even if the girl beside him had suffered far more than him.

He looked at her, whose breathing was steady and slow. She was surely asleep, he thought. She was chosen, in a way, but that cost her her family and sanity.

And what’s the result of that? All so he could hear her tale? So that she could be his betrothed?

Rhaegar... was a man that believed in fate - the idea of a density - for he was a romantic. He romanced the prophecy of the Prince That Was Promised the way other boys romanced knighthood.

To maintain his sanity, he needed a romantic objective to believe in. One he could devote his life to.

Before, it was becoming the hero in the prophecy. And now -

Under the crack ceiling of the ruin of Summerhall, he promised inwardly.

_If fate brought us together, then I’ll stay with you. If I was commanded to be a good prince, a good king -_

_\- Then that’s what I will be._

—-

It’s a new life, for both of them.

For him, a new goal in life. For her, she... she was finally allowed to be happy.

_What’s happiness?_

During that period, she was learning... relearning what it meant to be happy.

She kept questioning herself _. Have I paid the price for my wrongdoings? Did I have the right to be happy, when I had put both of my parents to death?_

_Or did my actions - accusing father, telling the Prince the truth - earned me that right?_

They’re always watching over her, hoping for things to go right. It’s hatred and foolishness that drove them to torture her... and now it’s guilt and empathy that made them pray for her.

All scars must heal with time. In time, she learned there’s happiness when one shared songs and stories; when people were seeing the same beautiful view; when they’re holding hands or riding the same horse.

After they returned, Rhaegar had made good on his promise. He had once thrown his life into becoming the prince in the prophecy; now, he needed to pick up what he had neglected.

Namely, the relationship within his family. King Aerys had disliked his firstborn since his childhood; Rhaegar was too bookish, too similar to the father that forced him to wed his sister. Later, that dislike changed into jealousy when Rhaegar picked up the sword.

The poor Queen, she lived an isolated life, her only wish for her children to grow up safely. It was her who faced her brother’s madness in the first place, yet her son never stood up for her. He was too absorbed in his world, too apathetic to cruelty to care.

Now, this had to change.

It took efforts and self-revelations. The grievance piled up over the years couldn’t be put aside overnight. But, slowly... they could eat on the same table again. Through the express of remorse, a will to reconcile... they gained some resemblance of a family again.

She thought she’s happy. They believed she could be happy. All of them forgot...

Forgot it’s not just her that they had damaged.

And when one forgets its crimes... discards it, thinking they had paid the price...

This was when all would be taken from them.

—-

She was four-and-ten that year. She was to wed Rhaegar in Baelor, and the King and Queen, young Prince Viserys, and many important nobles would attend.

Including Jaime Lannister.

The crown’s relationship with the Rock was strained after Tywin died, and Cersei’s betrothal to the Prince was commonly viewed as the crown taking the heir of Casterly Rock hostage. Thankfully, the West didn’t rebel.

She was nervous to receive him. To her, it’s surprising enough that he’s willing to come... he knew what she did. He must wish for my death, she thought.

Yet he was an image of a perfect knight when he appeared.

“Cersei.” He kissed her fingers, “You’re even more beautiful than I remembered.”

There’s an air of unfamiliarity between them, yet he acted so gallantly and kind that she slowly relaxed. He talked of Casterly Rock, of the childhood they shared... those were memories so pure, so perfect.

And that’s when he pulled a knife on her.

They noticed it before her. **_“Be careful!”_** They shouted, and thanked for that, the knife ended up in her left shoulders instead of her heart.

The pain was so intense that she couldn’t scream. Strengthless, she moved away from him with heavy steps. “Ahh...” Once she opened her mouth, there’s only blood dripping out.

**_“No! Stop!”_ **

“As expected, you’re guarding against me. Your reflex isn’t bad... yet it’s no use,” He closed the distance between them quickly, and pulled the knife out, “I can just give you one more stab easily. Any last words?”

**_“Jaime! Don’t do this. It’s not her fault!”_ **

The blood lost made her almost blackout, and her lips and tongue weren’t working as intended. But she had to speak. “They’ll... see me. You won’t... escape.”

**_“Please... we’re... we’re the ones who...”_ **

She could hear them, begging him to spare her. She almost wanted to smile. _It’s pointless, he can’t hear you, remember?_

_If you could... you wouldn’t talk to me... in the first place..._

Her brother’s cold voice cut through the darkness. “I don’t plan to escape. It’ll take a while for them to find out about you, and I still have one more to kill.”

It’s clear who was needed to complete his revenge. “King...”

**_“Kingslayer...”_ **

“Aerys has to die, too. He was father’s friend, and he betrayed him. Just like you did.” He was breathing heavily, the thrill of finally achieving his dream made his blood boiled. “You killed them. YoU KiLLeD tHem!”

He had waited this moment for so long. To kill the sister that betrayed his trust. To kill the twin that uncovered up his mother’s death with an exaggerated lie. To kill the other half who framed his father up for a crime he never committed -

“I’m... sorry.” She said.

He laughed. “You’re sorry! You’re sorry when mother died too, weren’t you? Uncle Kevan told me you promised her you wouldn’t do it again! Your words mean nothing, Cersei. Burn in the Seven Hells.”

**_“No! It’s our doing! Our crimes - ”_ **

He pierced her heart with one stab.


	6. Final Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this world where dragons had once soared, magic was powered by faith and beliefs.

Jaime pulled his knife out, wiped the blood, and left the room. No one would know Cersei’s death until the time of the wedding came. He would find a way to kill Aerys, or died trying.

The Voices didn’t care. They surrounded the girl’s body, praying... hoping her to take breath again.

They knew such a thing was possible in this world. In two separate cases, two people rose after death. Yet, there’s no Red Priest to perform the resurrection.

Maybe it didn’t matter. They’re brought to this world for a purpose... no, they didn’t care about that. Not anymore.

It’s soul-crushing guilt and pity that gave them a strong motivation.

For how much they loathed the girl, the vile woman in the book...

How much they loved her now.

They wished, from the bottom of their heart...

For her to be relieved in whole.

Even at the cost of their return... and their existence.

And the world was shaped by wishes. In this world where dragons had once soared, magic was powered by faith and beliefs.

And so, with their calling and sacrifice -

—-

She was once floating in darkness, in between life and death.

The brother that killed her was centered in her thoughts. There’s once a time when she loved him as her own, as did he, before she forgot how to love.

...No, did she love him at that time? Or was she in love with her reflection in the mirror?

Did she ever, ever learned to love?

_“Cersei! Can you hear me?”_

That’s... her brother’s voice. He once called to her... she was sure he loved her, back then.

It must be twice as painful when he heard what she did.

She didn’t want to shift the blame. The Voices told her to act, yes, but she’s still the one who did it. From the long time they’re together, she knew that the Voices didn’t have any power on their own.

They once told her he would kill her one day. She had hidden in her own chambers in fear then, but now...

She would almost welcome death if that meant Jaime’s pain would end.

_“Please wake up...”_

But...

He was going to kill Aerys too.

She was thankful to the King for her days in court. Since her father’s arrest, he had always treated her with kindness, a smile readied on his face whenever he saw her.

Yet this wasn’t the reason she didn’t want Jaime to kill him. It’s that she knew her brother would die too if he tried to knife him.

This was a suicidal mission, from the start. She didn’t want him to die for revenge.

She needed to stop him.

To save him.

**_“We’re sorry... for everything we’ve ever done to you. We’ll pay any price... for you to come back to life.”_ **

**_“So, awake - ”_ **

Awake, the Voices called to her.

And she did.

—-

“!!!” She woke up, her hands immediately found her shoulders and chest... but there’s no wound. No blood, too.

She stood up. There’s no trace of the murder that just took place. Maybe the Gods in this world truly took a pity on them.

_“How can I stop him?”_ She tried to ask, but there’s no response.

A chill rose in her back, but there’s no time. She needed to be fast if she was to have any chance of stopping him.

She rushed out of the room, ignoring everyone else on her path. She could explain later... she had to find him.

And she knew where he would go...

She found him in a hall leading to the Throne room. It’s only appropriate... he’d wish to kill the King right on his throne. Like how it’s meant to happen.

“How?” He was so surprised that he stepped back, not quite believing what he saw. “I killed you!”

“I don’t know how... they helped me, I guess.” She said.

“They...? Never mind,” He pointed his knife at her, “I’ll just kill you once more.”

“I can... I can die again. But you? Is it worth it for you? You had your revenge with me. Shouldn’t you just go and... live your life?”

“Life? I have no life. Since you took our parents, there’s only training. Training for today. As long as you and Aerys die, the goal of my life is completed.”

She frowned. For so long she was told to listen, to save this world... she couldn’t comprehend devoting one’s life for revenge, especially when the cost was so high.

“What of House Lannister? Are you willing to see our house meet the same fate as House Reyne?”

“What’re you - ” He paused, his face went pale, “You mean...”

“This isn’t just about us, Jaime, this’s also about the thousands of people that held our name. What would Aerys do when you failed to kill him? What would Rhaegar do after you killed his father and bride?”

He hesitated. In his quest for vengeance, never once did he considered it wouldn’t just hurt him... but also his uncles and aunt, those who raised him. “I... can’t go back now.”

“But you can!” How many years had passed since she shouted with such passion? “I’m alive, here, my dress not a bit ruined. You’ve killed me once; your quest is finished. You can return to the Rock... no one will suspect a thing.”

“But mother. Father.” He tightened his fists, his knuckles white, “They won’t forgive me if I spare you.”

“Mother won’t want you to suffer. And father... he would want his legacy to live on.”

“As if you know what they think.” He smiled bitterly, “Catch.”

He threw the knife towards her. She naturally tried to dodge, and the knife dropped on the ground, making a loud noise. She picked it up immediately; if someone heard the noise and came here, she didn’t want them to see it.

She gave him a questioning gaze. He grinned, “If I kill you, House Lannister will be destroyed. But if you kill yourself, no one will suspect a thing.”

Cold sweat dripped from her forehead. How could he have such a malicious idea? “It’ll still be suspicious if I were to slash my own neck right now.”

“Sure. I give you one month.” He held up a finger, “One month, starting from whenever I left King’s Landing. I would hear the news of your demise by the time I arrived in Casterly Rock.”

“...What would you do if you don’t hear the news?”

“I can start a war, but...” He gave her a twisted smile. “If you stay alive, then I have failed father and mother, so it’s only right that I should go and meet them. Would you want that?”

_He’ll do it_ , she thought, _he’s not bluffing_. There’s an understanding in his eyes.

_“What should I do?”_ She asked again. But there’s nothing. They were gone...

_What’d they wanted me to do, if they’re here?_ She asked herself. And the answer was obvious; they would want her to lie her way out. But bluffing had never turned out well every time she did it.

_Instead..._

“...What if I tell you there’s someone else behind their deaths?”

“Why do you think I’ll believe anything you say?”

“The fact that you’ve killed me but I’m standing before you again. Surely you’ll want an explanation.”

He crossed his arms. “Speak then. Make it quick.”

“I heard voices in my head since I was a child...” She quickly explained.

It was a brief and incomplete summary of her life, but it’s enough to catch his attention. His contempt gradually changed into horror as he listened.

“...So, your enemies have already died. There’s no need for you to kill anyone, nor yourself.” She concluded.

“Even if I believe you... what’s the point? My life... the last few years... all I want is to see you die.”

She couldn’t watch it anymore. She stepped towards him and held his hands forcefully. “You can be a great knight. That’s what you wanted when we were children, yes? I have been free from them... so you should, too, free from the voices of revenge in your head.”

He was astonished. Several seconds passed before he shoved her hands away. “I won’t forgive you, ever. But I’ll live my life... the way our parents want.”

She watched him left. _Is this alright?_ She asked _, Did I do well? I told him about you..._

But there’s still no response.

She sighed. In her heart, she knew very well that they’re forever gone. That they’re no longer in this world.

Yet she prayed. Prayed that they could survive, even if it’s in another world -

—-

**Earth**

They woke up before their respective computers.

“Cersei... is this just a dream?” One of them asked herself. It felt too real to be false...

She shook her head and opened her interest browser. Naturally, she searched for ASOIAF -

And she came across a strange fanfic.

“Wait, is that...”

It’s titled -

_The Voices in Her Head_

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise (?) happy end!  
> This story started as a response to some Cersei hating I've seen, and it turned into something much longer than I've first anticipated. The turns the story took surprise even myself, but I'm glad for how it turned out.  
> Originally when I first envisioned the story, it ends with Cersei's death. In the end, I don't have heart to leave it as a tragedy, so you get this instead.  
> If you're interested in more ASOIAF content from me, remember to check my profile.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
